


magnus' other life

by fairchildsforlife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairchildsforlife/pseuds/fairchildsforlife
Summary: What if magnus had another life? Where he was not an only child? And that life came into this life.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus pov.

( I wish yall were here. I miss you guys)  
" Magnus. Magnus!"  
" What biscuit!"  
" It's Alec"  
"What happened, Clary"  
"Greater Demon" answered Jace.  
( Why why now.) I thought. "Ok put him on the couch." "Izzy go to my bathroom, there are some towels grab them so we can clean some of the blood off of him." "Ok" "Jace do you know which Greater Demon it was?"  
"Of course, I'm not idiot. Wait don't say anything about that. It was Abbadon." "Great just great." Muttered Magnus. "Why magnus, can you not heal him?" "Not by myself, biscuit." "You can't!!" said Iz as she joined us back in the living room. "Iz calm down, I can just not by myself." "Jace help Izzy clean up Alec. I will be right back. Clary do you have your stele?" "Yes" "Good follow me." 

Clary pov.

"Magnus what do you need a stele for?" "To send some fire-messages to some people who, hopefully, will help me save Alec." " oh ok." When we finally stop he opened a locked cabinet. "Can I see your stele Clary?" " Of course" I hand him my stele. "Thanks, let us hope they will come."


	2. His Past

Kristanna pov

(Johnthon I miss you) "uhmh"   
"You got distracted, Kris" A tall browned haired blue eyed man said "You know why jax" "Yeah, sorry sis." "No prom, bro, you know I don't want you to take easy on me. Not today not ever. I just miss him."   
"We all do, you, me, kyrin, and jules he is our brother. You just miss more than the rest because you are his parabatai." "As much as I hate, hate to admit it he is right." said Kyrin coming up behind me with Jules.  
"Where did yall come from, and if you say mom and dad I will kill you." "Well, since you said that, we came from a hunt." "Find anythin-" We were interrupted by each of us getting a fire-message. "Please come help me." Was all it said. "What do we do, Kris." "We told him that we would come if he need us, so lets go." (Johnthon why now why today) "Go put on some gear and seraph blades, he didn't say what he need us for."

Jax pov 

"Hey guys, wait up." "What Jax, you heard Kris." "I know, but if Johnny hurts her I'm going to hurt him. I thought you might to know." I turn to go put my gear on.

Jace pov

"Come on Alec stay with me, stay with us."

Magnus pov

"Come on, please I can't lose him." I muttered "Ok I think we should get a drink, don't worry jace will just be in the kitchen." "Ok" said jace. 

Kristanna pov

"You guys ready?" I asked I was answered by two "yes" and a "yeah why not" So I opened a portal and pictured Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing in "()" are their thoughts. Sorry about the cliffhanger.


	3. Past to Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please comment, it would help me out a lot

Jules pov 

When kris open up the portal I didn't know what to expect. I mean I knew he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and sh*t, but still. He was living the dream, but without us.

Kris pov

"Guys fan out we don't know what's going on." "Should I turn?" Asked Jules "Go for it." I answered. While Jules changed me, Kyrin, Jax went to search the apartment. "I'm not finding him kris." said Kyrin "Alright, lets look in the kitchen, it's the only place we haven't looked besides the living room, but first, Kyrin call Jules." "Ok"

Kyrin pov

( Jules you there) (yes duh) (Stop playing dumb and get over here) (ok ok be over there in a sec) " Jules will be over here in a -" I was stoped by my twin in wolf form walking in. "There he is" I said. "Alright lets go" said Kris.

Jace pov

"Hey do you guys hear that?" I asked "Hear what Jace?" asked Clary and Izzy at the same time. " Like a wolf breathing." No I think your paranoid." "Yeah, maybe."

Magnus pov 

(Will they come?) "Magnus. Magnus!" What Goldie locks?" I asked because I had zoned out. "What did you need a stele for earlier for?" "To send fire-messages to some people who will, hopefully, help me save your parabatai." I said in all honesty. "Do you think they will come?" "In all honesty, I do not know." I said after getting a sip of wine. 

Kris pov

"Lets do this then." As I open the door I let Jules go first since he was in wolf form still. After I let Jules go in I went in then Kyrin then Jax. "Hello anyone where." said Jax. 

Magnus pov 

When I heard a voice I had not heard for centuries I had froze. I could not belive that they or really if he had came by him self I was happy. "Jax is that you?"

Jax pov

"Yes you idiot." I said as I saw my brother the same as always, well expect the glitter was new, other than that he was still the same lean, blacked haired little brother I still have a pic of.

Jules pov

"I'm here." I say after I changed back to my human form.

Kyrin pov

"I'm here too, you know." I say walking up to my younger siblings.

Magnus pov

I couldn't be more happy three of my siblings are here to help me. "I didn't think yall were going to come." I confess. "To be honest I wasn't going to come, but my sister made me come, so yeah." said Jax "Where is Kristanna at anyway?" I asked, not seeing her when they came in.

Kris pov

"I'm right here." I said taking the glass of wine johnthon put down to hug our siblings and taking a sip. "Let us get to the point so I can go home Magnus." Putting as much venmon into the name as I could. "You don't look like you need help, so why send the fire-messages to all of us?" I ask confused. "Because I need you to help me heal some one, a shadowhunter like yourself." Johnthon said knowing I identify myself a shadowhunter over all other from my hybrid blood.

Magnus pov

"Uh, Magnus how are they going to help you heal Alec?" Jace asked. I forgot that he and Izzy were there. "If they agree to help me, seeing as they thought I was the one hurt, they would help me preform a spell."

Kris pov

"Who are you, little Nephilim?" I ask to the blonde haired boy and raven haied girl. " I am Jace Herondale and this is Isabelle Lightwood." "And you are?" The blonde haired boy, Jace, asked " I am Kristanna Fairchild, this is Kyrin, Jules, and Jax Fairchild my younger brothers." I said. When I said their names they had waved. "Magnus you never did answered my question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kris, Kyrin, Jules and Jax call Johnthon Magnus because they knew that they were the only ones that knew his real name


	4. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feed back Green_Forever!!

Clary pov  
When Kristanna said that they were Fairchilds I froze I thought that my mom and I were the last of the Fairchilds. I guess not, I'm happy though knowing that we aren't the last.

Magnus pov  
"To answer your question, Kris I want you to help me heal Alexander Lightwood." I said. "1 Don't call me Kris you lost that right centuries ago. 2 Why do you need us, your a warlock? And 3 What happened?" "Your right sorry. I need your help because of today. Greater Demon attack." I answered. "Which one?" Kristanna asked. "Abbadon" said a red headed girl and Isabelle simultaneously. "Sh*t." Kris, Kyrin, Julian, and Jax said at the same time."I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." said Kyrin."I'm Clary-" " Oh, that's who you are." said Jules. "You Clary Fairchild aren't you?" Kris said "Yes I am. Don't hold it against me." "Wasn't planning on it, Magnus can we talk privately?" Kristanna asked. "Yes, of course."

Kris pov  
"Ok what is this Alexander boy to you Johnthon?" I asked once we were out of ear-shot. "He is my boyfriend." Johnthon said. "What would you do if we refuse to help you? Cuz those were for you and you only." " I would try to do it myself, and die in the process." "Do they know who we are, who you are?" I asked as calmly as I can. "No they don't." "Ok we will help you, but you have to tell them who you are, and who we are. Deal?" I asked. "Deal I was going to tell them who I was anyway." Johnthon said. "Good do you have out we need, if so grab it and meet us in the living room." I said turning around to go to said living room.

Jace pov  
"Come on Alec stay with me, my parabatai, my brother." I muttered. "Is that what yall call him, Jace, do you call him Alec?" Kris asked come up behind me and my family. "1 how did you hear me, and yes we call him Alec" I answered. "I heared you because of my hybrid blood." Kristanna said so easily that it was like a question she was asked everyday by everyone. "Ok I have what we need." Magnus said as he finally joining the rest of us.

Kyrin pov  
"Ok lets do this then." I said. "Ok everyone remember how to do this?" Kris said taking the lead being the oldest and all. "No" Jax said not having done this before. "Its ok Jax just follow our lead, ok?" When Jax nodded, she contined.

Kris pov  
"Ok Jace take Alec's hand." When Jace took Alec's hand I moved on. "Ok guys circle around them. Expect you Clary and Isabelle." "Ok" " John- Magnus you know how to start so you will start this time." I said. "Ok" Was all he said. So we got into position and holded hands so that the spell was confined to only Alec and Jace. Magnus started and then we joined chating "Emundare ab eo daemonuim veneni." There was a greenish-blueish tint that was always there due to our blood. When the tint was gone we knew the spell was over, so we stoped holding hands. "Now what?" Jax asked this being his first time doing these and all. "It would be a few min-"Mugnus was stopped because Alec had already woke up. "Or not" I said. "Alec are you ok?" Jace asked his parabatai. "I'm fine Jace. Thanks for saving me, Magnus." "Awkward." Clary said.

Alec pov  
"Why Clary? Didn't Magnus heal me?" I said. "I did just not on my own, if I did I would have likely died." Magnus said. "Who helped you?" I asked wanting to thank them. "My siblings." He muttered the last part. "I'm sorry who?" "Me and my brothers." Some blacked haired woman said "And you are?" "I'm Kristanna Fairchild, you may call me Kris, this is Kyrin, Julian, and Jax. "Oh thank you. And did you say Fairchild, I thought that Clary and her mom were the last of the blood line." I said curious. 

Kris pov  
"Far from it, little Nephilim, in fact I have another brother." "Really who?" Said everyone in the room expect my family. "Would you like to answer that Magnus?" I once again putting as much venom into the name. "To answer your question guys I am that sibling." Johnthon said with pride that I didn't think he had for our family name.

Magnus pov  
As I waited for the reaction, I went to the kitchen to finish my wine. Once I was done that is when all of them came into the kitchen running expect for Kris, my parabatai, my sister. "YOU are a Fairchild." Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Alec said at once. "Yes I am." "That's so cool. Is that way you helped my mom all those years ago?" "Yes." Now my family asked some questions. "You been in contact with Jocelyn?" Jules asked. "Once again yes." "Ok guys listen up, you can ask Johnny here questions later he got the most energy zapped out of him because he started the spell he needs to rest. So for hold your questions for later." Said Kris. "Thanks Kristanna. " I said. "Call me Kris, Johnny, call me Kris." Was the last thing I heard before I past out.


	5. Only Time Will Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Kris's pov

Kris pov  
"Ok, Kyrin help me get magnus to his room, Alexander are you good to help us?" I asked after Johnthon fell on me. "Yes, and call me alec." And with that myself, Kyrin, Alexan-Alec, by the Angel its going to take me awhile to get use to that, took magnus to his room. When we got back to the kitchen everyone looked worried why beats the he*l out of me. "Ok why does yall in here look like a deer caught in the head lights?" I asked after 10 to 15 minutes of silence, my family laughed at the Texan joke. " Well, 1 what's wrong with Magnus? 2 he's a WARLOCK how can he be a FAIRCHILD? 3 what is up with today and why does it affect Magnus magic? And 4 how long will he be out?" Jace said yellin' the last part. "How much do we tell em Kris?" Jax asked " Most of it, since the second to last question involves Johnny and me more we'll answer that when he wakes up. Nothing is wrong with Magnus, hybrid blood, and only time will tell." I said to Jace "Hybrid blood, what hybrid blood?" Alec asked. "My family and myself have shadowhunters blood, Vamp blood, warlock blood, and werewolf blood in us because of our dad and father." "Ok, wait did you say dad and father? Aren't they the same person?" Clary asked "For you, Jace, izzy, and Alec yes for us no, my, Kyrin, and Jules dad is Hades and our father is Poseidon and it's the opposite for Jax. He takes more after Poseidon then the rest of us seeing as he is the only one with brown hair and sea blue eyes. And yes the Greek gods are real." I said "And our mother was Crystal Fairchild." Jax said "Wait, Crystal Fairchild lived a little over 12 centuries ago I've been looking through the Fairchild family book, she didn't have any kids." Clary said. "None the Clave knew about. And your right she did live over 12 centuries ago, I'm 12,959 years old. Kyrin and Julian are 12,942, Jax is 12,938 and John-" I was cut off by Johnthon limping in. "I'm 12,931 years old, sorry about not telling you guys sooner." " Jax Jules grab him and help him sit down before he falls." I said. "How much have you all told them?" Johnthon asked "Parents and blood." Kyrin said. "Ok" " We didn't tell em about today Johnny" I said. " Well I'm weaker with my parabatai, I'm weaker with out Kris. How long was I out for?" Magnus asked. "Well we got here at 4:00 in the morning, spell and before that took an hour, 5:00, now it's 3, so 10 hours at least." Julian said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger Sorry for going MIA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to end it here because this is my first fanfiction, so let me know how I did.


End file.
